Book 1: Gust of Wind
by Kittypet Luver
Summary: Whitekit is born pure white but over time a gray streak appears. As his family shuns him for being half-clan, the streak darkens. 'A white feather drifts until a harsh wind blows in toward the abyss.'slash version:I Change My Name To Often
1. Chapter One: W

**I got an idea one winter afternoon and it won't leave me alone. I advanced so far into it I had six story ideas for one, unaccepted tom-cat.**

**Summary: Whitekit is born pure white but over time a gray streak appears. As his family shuns him for being half-clan, the streak darkens. _'A white feather drifts until a harsh wind blows in toward the abyss.'_**

* * *

Book 1-Chapter 1: Gust of Wind

Whitekit's ear twitched as he watched his father scoled Gingerfur, an orange she-cat, and Applebreeze, a rusty brown she-cat, for crossing the border with ThunderClan.

"How could you have been so stupid?" he asked, glaring at the two younger she-cats.

Gingerfur's ears dropped as she ducked her head in embarrassment. "We're sorry, Hailstar. We really are."

Hailstar sighed and closd his eyes before taking in a deep breath. "Look, you will clean the Elder's Den and check them for ticks for one moon."

Gingerfur opened her mouth to argue but Applebreeze quickly put her tail over her friend's mouth and nodded. "Yes, Hailstar." She led her friend toward the Elder's Den where Pebblefall and Silverfoam sat, grooming each other.

Hailstar shook his head and then turned toward the small white kit. "And now to deal with you."

Whitekit's ears flattened and he looked down at his tiny paws. He had followed the two she-cats out of the camp and was the one who had caught them crossing the border. If he had been an apprentice he would have been praised but he was still only a kit. "I -"

"No, Whitekit! You are more trouble than you are worth!" his father hissed. "First I go and break the warrior code and have a kit with a kittypet when I already have a mate and kits. Then the kittypet insists that I take it with me back to the clans! Then the kit turns out to be a nuisance! Why did I ever agree to bring you!" he hissed quietly. He glanced around the clearing to make sure no other cat was listening in. "I would give you to the foxes if I could." he glared at the white kit once more before steadily limping away toward the fresh-kill pile where his mate (clan), Cinderstream, sat watching their two kits: Tawnykit and Petalkit.

Whitekit watched the happy family with a pang of longing. His father had mated with Cinderstream right before he had met with his mother, Frizz. The WindClan leader had been torn between the two she-cats but had chosen Cinderstream when he learned she was pregnant with his kits. Not long after he had found that Frizz was also pregnant with his kits. He had wanted nothing to do with the half kittypet half clan kit but Frizz had insisted that he take him.

When Cinderstream had learned this she had chastised her mate but had forgiven him and had taken Whitekit in. She acted like she cared but he had caught her once and a while giving him looks of loathing. The only other cat that knew besides him, his parents, and Cinderstream was Snowdrop, a black and white tom, who was the clan deputy.

Whitekit watched them with sadness in his dull green eyes. He padded slowly toward the nursery. He padded through the entrance and smiled when he saw Redstorm, a black she-cat with brown-red eyes, laying in a nest made of feathers.

"Hello, Redstorm." he stated as he paded closer the the she-cat.

The queen blinked and looked over at Whitekit. "Well hello, deary! How's my favorite little tom?"

Whitekit felt his pelt warm at the compliment. Redstorm and her mate Icepool, a back tom with blue eyes, had always been the nicest to him out of all his clan mates.

"I'm doing fine, Redstorm. Finally had to move in here, huh?"

Redstorm nodded and huffed. "Eaglewing insisted on it."

Whitekit let his smile fall slightly at the mention of the clan's medicine cat. Eaglewing had never really liked him for some odd reason. From the moment Cinderstream had given 'birth' to him the old medicine cat had been hostile.

"Really?" Whitekit asked, not really caring what the answer would be.

Redstorm nodded and let out a yawn. "Yep. Hey Whitekit, you don't mind if I take a nap do you?"

Whitekit took in the she-cat appearance and finally noticed how tire she looked. "Of course! You need your sleep so you can be ready for when the kits come!"

Redstorm smiled and placed her head on her paws. "Thank you, Whitekit." She had almost closed her eyes when her ears perked to attention and she sat up slightly. "That reminds me. You need to wash your pelt more. You are starting to get a streak across your fur." With that, she layed back down for a nap.

Whitekit slowly padded out of the nursery and headed for a puddle that might have formed during the down pour the clan had had the night before. Glancing down into the puddle he noticed an off white, maybe gray streak, appreaing across muzzle. He turned sideways and noted in started in the middle of his stomach, ran across his chest and muzzle, over his head, across his back and stopped at the very tip of his tail.

He tilted his head inconfusion. He had noticed the streak a few days ago but had assumed it was just dirt. He had washed his pelt the night before _and _had fallen into a large puddle when following after Applebreeze and Gingerfur. Why hadn't it washed away? He shook his head and shrugged before heading over to talk to Yewpaw, a golder yellow tom with amber eyes.

"Hello, Yewpaw."

Yewpaw glanced up from the mouse he had been eating and grinned when he saw the white kit. "Why hello, Whitekit! Come to join me?"

Whitekit shook his head. "Though I'd say good morning and all that rot."

Yewpaw snorted in amusement before taking a bite out of the mouse. "All that rot, huh?"

Whitekit smirked and nodded. "Ya, -"

"Yewpaw!"

Both Whitekit and Yewpaw cringed when they heard the voice of Cloverpaw, a brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. It was a well known fact that Cloverpaw had a crush on her fellow apprentice and would follow his where ever he went.

"Yewpaw, there you are! Snowdrop and I want you and Blackcreek to come training with us." the she-cat stated happily, not once glancing at Whitekit.

Yewpaw shared a look with the younger tom. "Sorry, Cloverpaw. But I -"

"_We _would love to join you and your mentor for training, Cloverpaw." Blackcreek's voice interrupted from behind them.

Whitekit turned to look at a large black tom with stormy gray eyes. "H-Hello, Blackcreek." He stuttered out. No cat scared him like the large Blackcreek did.

Blackcreek gave him a sharp look before tapping Yewpaw on the head with his fluffy tail. "Come along, Oakpaw."

Yewpaw grumbled like he always did when Blackcreek called him the wrong name. That was what Blackcreek did. He only remembered the names of his superiors. Any cat lower than him was always Oakpaw or Mosspaw.

Blackcreek turned and walked toward the entrance where Snowdrop sat waiting for them. Yewpaw gave him an apologetic look and sprinted over to the two mentors, Cloverpaw right behind him.

Whitekit sighed and looked around the camp one last time before heading toward the nursery. He climbed into his small bed of moss and closed his eyes.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Review!**


	2. Chapter Two: H

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. I claim Whitepaw though.**

**Summary: Whitekit is born pure white but over time a gray streak appears. As his family shuns him for being half-clan, the streak darkens. _'A white feather drifts until a harsh wind blows in toward the abyss.'_**

* * *

Book 1-Chapter 2: Moonpool

_A breeze ruffled the tall grasses around his white body._ He looked around and tried to stretch his neck up so he could see past the grass. The sky held no stars, only a full, bright moon.

Whitekit jumped slightly to try and see where he was. His little tail twitched once again before trying to jump up.

"_Whitekit…_"

Whitekit quickly turned around to see a clearing behind him. Confused, he cautiously padded out into the open.

He was stunned to find Eaglewing sitting and patiently waiting for him.

"Eaglewing?" he asked hesitantly.

The old medicine cat opened his eyes but instead of the sharp yellow eyes he had once had, silver eyes shown back. "_A white feather drifts until a harsh breeze blows it toward the abyss…_"

Whitekit tilted his head in confusion. He stared into the brown tom's silver eyes and felt himself drifting. A white feather? Abyss? What did he mean? He opened his mouth to question the older tom but nothing came out.

"_Do not let them get to you, Whitekit. You have a great destiny no one knows about. Do not let them influence you to follow the wrong path. Stay away from the shadows that the forest holds_." Eaglewing's voice boomed before he slowly started to fade away.

"Wait!" Whitekit yelled, finally finding his voice. "What are you talking about?"

"Stop kicking me!"

Whitekit jumped awake and scooted away from Tawnykit as she yelled at him. "S-Sorry."

Tawnykit huffed and rolled her eyes before curling up and falling asleep.

Whitekit had no such luck. He heaved as he lifted himself up and out of the nursery. He opened his mouth slightly to taste the morning air when he saw Eaglewing scrambling across the clearing, heading away from the dirt place. Remembering his dream, he only hesitated for a moment before running up to the medicine cat.

"Eaglewing?" he asked. He was surprised when the tom jumped in surprise. He had made enough noise. How had the tom not heard him?

"Whitekit! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Eaglewing hissed as he tried to catch his breath. "What do you want?"

"Um… I had a…. dream… I guess." Whitekit answered uncertainly.

Eaglewing stared at Whitekit for a few moments before his dull yellow eyes flashed silver and he nodded. "Come along then. I will tell you more in my den."

Whitekit followed after Eaglewing and stopped right in front of the entrance to the den. He glanced into the dark den and shuffled his paws.

Eaglewing stopped and looked behind him. "Hurry it up, will you? I don't have all day!"

Whitekit swallowed the lump in his throat and padded slowly into the den. The smell of herbs attacked his nose as soon as he was in the center of the den. He watched as Eaglewing paced and checked the herbs the lay in different pile in the corner.

Eaglewing turned suddenly and said, "Do you know what marigold is used for?

Whitekit blinked and slowly shook his head.

"It's used totreat infections and heal wounds and sores. Can you nae the three hearbs that calm cats?"

When Whitekit shook his head once again Eaglewing huffed and replied, "Thyme, chamomile, and dandelion leaves."

Whitekit watched as the medicine cat went back to muttering to himself and sorting through his herbs. What was the point of this?

"The point of this, Whitekit, is that I have heard a prophecy about you. You are the only one that fits in the stupid thing. So to keep an eye on you, I am going to take you up as my apprentice."

Whitekit almost jumped back in surprise. "Me? But I want to be a warrior like my…. Er… mother!"

Eaglewing shook his head. "No. I can not allow that. You will be a medicine cat apprentice."

Whitekit couldn't believe this. Did Eagelwing have the power to force him to be his apprentice? "But I odn't want to be the –"

"Don't complain!" Eagelwing hissed. "By doing this, maybe that prophecy won't come true. If it does –" Eagelwing stopped and he went back to muttering to himself.

Whitekit's tail twitched in anger and he felt his lips curl up. "But it's not fair!"

Eagelwing bit back with, "Life's not fair!"

Whitekit's ears flattened at Eaglewing's harsh words.

"You will be old enough to be an apprentice tomorrow." the old tom muttered out after he had calmed down. "I will take you as my apprentice then. Now scat!"

Whitekit quickly turned and rushed out of the herb filled den.

Whitekit's ears were against his head and his tail was limp on the ground as his half-brother and his half-sister were made apprentices.

He watched Tawnypaw pad over to Rabbitsoul, a gray tom with brown eyes, and touched his nose to his mentor's. He watched Petalkit do the same to her mentor, Hawkflight, a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

He turned his head as Eaglewing whispered something to Hailstar. Hailstar's eyes widened and hee quickly whispered something harshly back. Eaglewing paid him no mind and jumped off from the large bolder before padding over to Whitekit.

"Whitekit, is it your wish to enter into the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?" Eagelwing asked him loudly, so the whole clan could here.

"No.." he mumbled out but seeing the look on Eagelwing's face he quickly stated, "It is."

"Then come forward."

Whitekit padded toward his mentor.

"Warriors of StarClan, I present to you this apprentice. He has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant him your wisdom and insight so that he may understand your ways and heal his Clan in accordance with your will." Eagelwing said as he touched noses with Whitekit. "You will now be Whitepaw, a medicine cat apprentice."

Whitepaw pulled away and listened as the clan shouted their names.

"Whitepaw! Tawnypaw! Petalpaw!" rang throughout the camp.

Once that cats had dispersed, Eaglewing touched his shoulder with his tail and motioned up toward the top of the hill.

Whitepaw gave him a quizzical look.

Eaglewing frowned. "The sun is setting. Tonight is half-moon. We meet the other medicine cats and their apprentices at The Moonpool need to leave now to make it."

Whitepaw nodded, still not believing he had been forced to become a medicine cat apprentice. He followed Eagelwing out of the scoop of ground that the camp resided in and was surprised to see two unfamiliar cat waiting at the bottom of the hill.

One was a large ginger she-cat with bright brow eyes. Next to her was a she-cat with log brown fur and yellow eyes.

The ginger she-cat spoke first. "Hello, Eagelwing! Who is this young tom?"

Eaglewing nodded to the she-cat. "Hello, Sunpuddle. This is Whitepaw, my apprentice."

Whitepaw nodded at Sunpuddle hesitantly. The she-cat smiled at him and then started after Eaglewing who had been walking away.

He scrambled after them and looked to his left where the other she-cat was. "Hi." he said.

The she-cat grinned and nodded. "Hi, Whitepaw. The name is Brownblossom."

Whitepaw's mouth gaped. "You already have your medicine cat name?"

Brownblossom nodded. "I help cure a case of green cough when Sundpuddle herself got sick with it."

"Wow." Whitepaw stated simply.

Both apprentices picked up their pace to catch up with their mentors who had stopped by a small stream. They took a couple drink before heading on only to stop again upon a hill. Whitepaw looked down the sloop and spotted three more cats heading toward them.

Sunpuddle and Brownblosssom bounded down the hill toward the other cats with happy yowls. Eagelwing sat staring the others with calculating eyes before standing and padding down the hill slowly, Whitepaw right behind him.

Whitepaw watched as Brownblossom ran up to a black tom with odd white stripes on his back that seemed to curl at the end. The tom had amber eyes. The black tom nodded once. "My name is Darkpaw. I'm Pineleaf's apprentice. We're from ShadowClan."

Whitepaw nodded. "Hi. My names Whitepaw. I'm Eaglewing's new apprentice."

The large, calico tom next to him smiled. "I am Pineleaf by the way." His smiled and green eyes were warm and inviting, something most ShadowClan cats did not have.

"I'm Kinkpelt! I'm the ThunderClan medicine cat."

Whitepaw turned to look at a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. He understood why they called her Kinkpelt; her fur stood up at awkward angles everywhere.

"Nice to meet you." he muttered.

"We better head on." Eagelwing said impatiently.

The group of seven headed off. They climbed a few more hills, none as big as the ones in WindClan territory but large none the less.

They come upon a stream. Whitepaw watched as The medicine cats jumped on a large, flat rock that lay in the middle of it. One at a time they jumped on the rock then hopped to the other side.

Brownblossom and Darkpaw repeated this before he was the only one left on the other side. He looked at the stream and noticed it was a lot deeper than the one they had encountered before. He glanced up at Darkpaw but quickly averted his eyes after seeing the impatience in the amber orbs. He stared at Eaglewing instead as he leaped into the rock without a problem. He leaped once again and gave a small yelp when his back paws didn't make it.

"I got you!" he heard Kinkpelt yell. He felt teeth dig into his neck fur as the she-cat helped him up and out of the stream. He kicked his back legs several times to try and get the water off of them.

"We need to keep going," Pineleaf stated. "The high moon is almost upon us."

Whitepaw blinked. He hadn't realized it was that late. He looked up at silver pelt and noticed that there wasn't as many stars as there had been the night before. Shrugging, he followed the six other cats as they came upon a narrowed path.

He noticed several other paw prints along the path and decided to ask Eaglewing about it.

"They are the paw prints of our ancestors." He replied.

Whitepaw glanced down at his paws as he tried not to step on any of the prints. A few moments later they came upon a stone hollow with a starlit pool in the middle. He watched curiously as the six other cats either drank a few drops or touched noses with the pool. Following his mentor's example, he swallowed a few drops and curled up once he noticed the other cats doing the same.

What were they going to do? Take a nap? Apparently, that was exactly what they were going to do.

Whitepaw glanced around the gathered cats and let his gaze stop on Darkpaw before closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath. He let himself slowly drift off.

A paw nudging his side woke him. He looked up to see Darkpaw staring at him.

"Wake up." the tom stated. "Something important happened. Our mentors want to discuss their dreams."

Whitepaw yawned and watched Darkpaw as he sauntered over to Brownblossom and took a seat. He stepped a few paces forward before sitting once again.

"I saw a bright white light." Kinkpelt started.

Pineleaf nodded. "I saw the same. A white light that practically blinded me." The two medicine cats glanced at Sunpuddle and Eaglewing.

Sunpuddle shrugged. "Same with me."

Eaglewing shook his head. "I saw a white feather drifting across a meadow." He glanced at Whitepaw before looking back at his fellow medicine cats.

"I saw a feather too!" Darkpaw suddenly exclaimed. "It was floating on a breeze when suddenly a beam of light hit it."

Brownblssom's eyes widened. "I saw exactly what Darkpaw saw but it kept on floating and ended up stuck in an oak tree."

"What about you, Whitepaw?" Sunpuddle asked him.

Whitepaw's tail twitched anxiously/ He didn't dream of anything. All he could remember was darkness and a cool breeze. "Nothing, I guess. Darkness and a cold breeze."

The others stared at him for a moment before going back to talking to each other.

"They all have something white in them." Pineleaf pointed out.

Brownblossom chook her head. "Not in Whitepaw's dream."

Darkpaw spoke up next. "Ya but isn't it odd that the only _white _cat among us didn't dream of white?"

The medicine cats silenced at this and Whitepaw found himself shifting uncomfortably as all eyes turned to him.

* * *

**Review.**


	3. Chapter Three: I

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. I claim Whitepaw though.**

**Summary: Whitekit is born pure white but over time a gray streak appears. As his family shuns him for being half-clan, the streak darkens. _'A white feather drifts until a harsh wind blows in toward the abyss.'_**

**_(Edit: I changed it so Lightningstar was female because in the lash version that's who Whitepaw ends up with so...)_**

* * *

Book 1-Chapter 3: Ratwhisker

"Err..." Whiteapw shifted uncomfortably as the other cats stared at him.

"Do you tihnk it could mean something?" Kinkpelt spoke first.

Pineleaf stood and stretched. "Truth be told, I don't think I want to know."

Darkpaw snorted but otherwise stayed silent.

Brownblossom spoke up next. "Shouldn't we like... I don't know! Investigate this or something?"

"How exactly do you propose we do that?" Eagelwing growled.

Brownblossom narrowed her eyes at the angry tom. "What is with you?"

Eagelwing let out a snarl before turning and leaving the hollow. He didn't turn around when he shouted, "Move it, Whitepaw!"

Whitepaw jumped and with a glance at Brownblossom he ran after his fuming mentor.

As they passed the large stream, Whitepaw noticed that they were following a different path. "Um... Eagelwing? W-Where are we going?"

Eagelwing stayed silent and stiff as they turned onto a path that smelled strongly of twolegs. "Eagelwing?" Whitepaw tried but once again, Eagelwing stayed silent.

Whitepaw's ear twitched anxiously as he followed his mentor. Tonight had been very odd if you asked him. Everyone just had to dream of something white while he was left in darkness. How was that fair?

Even Brownblossom and Darkpaw dreamt of white! Whitepaw paused only a second and continued on his way.

"Daydreaming leads to trouble." Eagelwing's voice broke through his musings. He stopped and looked up at the cat towering over him.

"Where are we, Eagelwing?" Whitepaw asked after a moment of hesitation. He looked around the clearing they stood in. Tall grasses waved in the night breeze. Silverpelt shown above them with bright approval.

"Do you remember your dream?" Eagelwing asked Whitepaw, watching his closely.

Whitepaw just nodded.

"Look closely then, Whitepaw."

Whitepaw looked around the clearing and felt a shiver run up his spine. This was the place that he had seen Eagelwing at. "This is..."

Eagelwing nodded. "This clearing is important to the history of WindClan. Long ago, a leader named Onestar led the clan into battle against ThunderClan. Onestar's deputy, Whitepebble, was not what he pretended to be. Whitepebble was power hungry. He had wanted power and he finally achieved that goal when Onestar lost his last life in that battle. Whitepebble became Whitestar and he ruled over WindClan with a stone-paw. He was a harsh and unforgiving leader. Then, a she-cat named Feathergrass and her mate, Nightblaze, decided that the other clans needed to help WindClan get rid of Whitestar. Feathergrass convinced her leader, Firestar, who ruled over ThunderClan, to help WindClan. Nightblaze, half ThunderClan and half RiverClan, convinced the water loving RiverClan cats to help as well. ShadowClan joined in soon after."

Whitepaw's tail twitched in excitement.

"The four clans fought against Whitestar and those loyal to him. The clans eventually achieved what was thought impossible; they had chased Whitestar and his followers out of clan territoy. But you see Whitepaw, they missed someone. A young tom by the name of Ratwhisker."

Whitepaw's nosed scrunched up. "_Rat_whisker?"

Eaglewing nodded. "A young ShadowClan tom. The story goes that when Ratwhisker died he was reborn as a ThunderClan cat; and when he died once again as Ratwhisker he moved on to RiverClan, than WindClan. You see Whitepaw, he was always reborn when no other cat knew him. Once the last of his past age died, he returned again to seek revenge for his outcast leader."

Whitepaw felt a shiver go up his spine. "R-Really?"

Eaglewing just tilted his head. "He is back once again, Whitepaw. You must understand, StarClan says this has never happened before."

"What hasn't happened before?

"Ratwhisker has never been reborn when a cat with white in his or her name has been alive. This is the first occurence in around, more than 500 moons."

Whitepaw blanched. _More that 500 moons_?

"So you see Whitepaw, this is what worries me. Ratwhisker is alive and more powerful than he has ever been. Once he learns that a cat with the name Whitepaw is around, he will stop at nothing to grab him or her."

"How do you know so much, Eaglewing?"

Eagelwing face darkened. "They say StarClan chooses certain cats to be reborn."

Whitepaw's eyes widened. Did he mean...?

Eagelwing turned from him and walked toward the direction they had come from. "Let's go, Whitepaw. It's nearly almost sun high."

Whitepaw shook his fur and stood to follow his mentor, his mind racing.

* * *

Whitepaw stared at Cloverpaw with distaste. Her head was held high and she had her nose so high up in the air that it almost reached the sun.

Hailstar stood on top of Tallrock. His shoulder bunched up in tension. " I, Hailstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on thess apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in thier turn."

"Yewpaw and Cloverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Clovepaw, if possible, held her head higher. "I do."

Yewpaw looked at ease and oozed confidence, but his eyes showed he was anxious and troubled on the inside. "I d-do."

Hailstar nodded at the two cats. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warriors names. Cloverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Cloverstone. StarClan honors your loyalty and energy, and we wecome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Hailstar jumped down from Tallrock and layed his head on top of Cloverstone's and let her lick his shoulder before he backed away and turned to Yewpaw.

"Yewpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Yewfrost. StarClan honors your intelligence and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan!" Yewpaw repeated Cloverstone's preformance and licked his leader's shoulder before steppign away, all the anxiousness and trouble had left his eyes. They now shined with pride and enthusiasm.

"Cloverstone! Yewfrost! Cloverstone! Yewfrost!" He could hear Redstorm's voice mixed in with the other clan cats. He turned around and spotted her by the nursery, laying next to Icepool. He smiled at her and nodded when she smiled back.

He turned just in time to see Yewfrost jump on top of him. "Whitepaw!"

Whitepaw let out a squeak and coughed when he fell to the ground, the air knocked out of him. "Hello to you too, Yewfrost."

Yewfrost grinned down at him. "Can you believe it? I'm finally a warrior! I get to go to my first gathering as a warriros tomorrow! Are you going?"

Whitepaw huffed and tried to push Yewfrost off of him. "Need air..."

Yewfrost's eyes widened before he jumped off the medicine cat appretice and stared at him expectantly. "Well?

Whitepaw rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm going."

Yewfrost hopped in excitement. "That is so co-"

"You are no longer an apprentice, Yewfrost. You are a warrior! Start acting like one!"

Yewfrost and Whitepaw spun around to see a snarling Blackcreek.

"Y-Yes, Blackcreek." Yewfrost choked out.

Blackcreek let out a small growl before spinning around and stocking off toward the warrior's den. "You need to sit silent vigil!" he yelled without turning around. He disappeared into the den.

Whitepaw's ear twitched. Most WindClan cats prefered to sleep out in the open but not Blackcreek. He hated it, he proclaimed. Whitepaw shook his fur and turned back to Yewfrost who was still staring wide eyed into the direction Blackcreek had gone.

"Yewfrost?"

Yewfrost jumped and glanced at Whitepaw. He put on a small smiled and said, "I'm fine. Still not use to him not being my mentor anymore, I mean, I just had my ceremnoy, you know?"

Whitepaw nodded but really he didn't know. He had just become an apprentice half a moon ago. A medicine cat apprentice no less, not a normal one.

Yewfrost let his small smile to into a full out grin. "I better go. Looks like it's time for me to start my vigil."

Whitepaw nodded and watched Yewfrost as he padded away.

* * *

Whitepaw couldn't help but gape as he stared at all of the cats on the island. They had made the journey to the gathering as the sun was setting and they had arrived when Silverpelt was just starting to shine.

Whitepaw had almost fallen into the lake bellow while climbing across the log had Snowdrop not saved him.

He looked around and sniffed. The different clan smells were rolled together and became one as the differet clan cats sat and talked gossip and shared tounges.

"Hello."

Whitepaw spun around to stare at golden brown she-cat with sharp blue eyes. "Hi?" he muttered out.

"You're Whitepaw, right? Eaglewing's new apprentice?"

Whiteoaw nodded. "That's right."

The she-cat smiled at him. "It's nice meeting you. I'm L-"

"Lightningstar! The gathering is about to begin!" an annoyed looking brown she-cat yowled.

Whitepaw stared transfixed at the cat before him. A leader? Lightning_star_? A leader was talking to _him_?

Lightningstar gave Whitepaw an apologetic look before padding over to the she-cat. "Coming Mousenose."

Lightningstar jumped up onto a lower branch of a large tree and the gathering began.

* * *

**Review.**


End file.
